


Relax

by DevilishSchokokeks



Category: The Candle Cult (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishSchokokeks/pseuds/DevilishSchokokeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aim comes to visit he finds Lola a bit tense. So he decides to help her relax. </p>
<p>(A little one shot I wrote for Palola)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

                                   
When Aim opened the door to Lola's room he was surprised to find it empty. There were a few clothes lying on the floor, and the desk was a mess of papers and books but the little Summoner was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't hear her in her bathroom either.   
He would have attempted to smell her out, but the whole room was pungent with her smell. He decided to step in none the less. Maybe the plant boys that lived on her balcony could help him out. And if not – maybe they could keep him company until she came back?   
The thought made him grin. He shifted a small cake box from his left to his right hand so he could grab the door handle and pull it shut after him.   
The tiny clicking noise echoed in the quiet room and suddenly, the demon realized something. This wasn't the silence of an empty room. This was the silence of someone, who desperately tried not to make a noise.   


So, hiding and seeking it was, huh? Well, that was alright with him. He didn't even need to think about where to search for her. There was just one place in the room where she would be.  
He strode over to the bed and bowed down, glancing under the bed just to be greeted by a hiss. It made him chuckle "Hey luv." Aim murmured at the tight ball Lola had curled into. Even her ears were pressed tightly against her head and she was growling low in her throat. "Go away Aim!" She huffed at him and retreated some more.   
Not that Aim really cared for that. Instead he laid down flat on his belly and propped his chin up on his hands. "Long day?" He asked, the grin still on his face. There was another hiss from Lola. "I take that as a yes."   


He pulled the cake box into her field of vision, but made sure it was out of her range of grasp. "I thought you might like some cake. I....bought* some in France. But I guess you don't-" a hand shoot out from under the bed and interrupted him. As predicted she couldn't reach the box, but Aim pulled it back some more just in case. You couldn't be to cautious. "Gimme!" The command was shot out just as fast as her hand. Aim's grin widened. "Course luv, it's for ya – but I can't let ya have it underneath the bed. They'd be all dusty then."  
Pouting silence was his answer. "How bout ya come out instead, huh? An we have em together out here, we can even stay on the floor."   
The silence prolonged, but Aim waited patiently** until finally, something rustled underneath the bed and two long bunny ears poked out from underneath. As always, the man withstood the impulse to grab them. It wasn't the time for that. Not yet anyway.   
The next thing that peaked out from underneath the bed was a small, twitching nose, and then, following, eyes and finally a head.   


Lola looked up at Aim with reluctant eyes while flocks of dust fell from her hair. "I dun wanna come out. Out is stupid." She proclaimed and that made Aim chuckle. "But out has cake." He argued, and that made Lola wrinkle her nose and pull a pouty face. "Underneath could also have cake if you'd give it to me?" She tried, but the demon simply lifted an eyebrow.  
So Lola huffed and puffed and finally crawled out from underneath the bed and sat down next to him, with the hugest pouty face. For some reason that he couldn't quite explain, Aim thought that this was cute. Which was odd, because normally he conceived pouting as something very annoying. But Lola was an anomaly on a whole and so he didn't question it but simply sat up too – Just to find Lola climbing into his lap very fast. For a moment, he simply blinked down at her, dumbfounded. But of course he knew what was expected of him. One arm found it's way around her waist eventually as he finally gave her the cake box.   


It was as if she was trying to hide in him now, as close as she pressed herself into his chest, stuffing her face with cake. It was very expensive cake, but that didn't seem to bother Lola. She munched it in huge, angry bites. Aim was silent, waiting. And, as he predicted, some moments later Lola started to complain. It spilled out of her like water after the floodgates were opened. About how everything was stupid at first. Then in detail. How Tapi had turned Famosity into a human – a fact Aim filed under 'interesting information' in his brain – and how _she_ needed to babysit her now. About how annoying the 'damn horse' was, about how she hated the fact that Abaddon was back – a feeling Aim could only reciprocate – and how puppeteers were EVERYWHERE. She dramatically threw her hands in the air at that.   
Aim simply sat and listened and brushed dust out of her hair with his hands.   
And it seemed to work. By the end of her rant she was eating...less angry and didn't try as hard anymore to hide inside of Aims chest. There was exactly one eclaire left in the box when she finally stopped and looked up at him over her shoulder. "uhm...did you also want cake?" With a grin he shock his head. "Nah luv. I'd rather eat sumethin completely different." His hand stroked down her sides and Lola's cheeks turned pink.   


It was adorable how, after all this time, and after all Aim had done with her she was still so sheepish when it came to sex. "I dun know if I'm in the mood for that." she mumbled back.  
Not that the demon would have himself stopped by that. He kissed her ears carefully, biting gently into the tip and pulled at her piercings with his teeth. With delight he noticed how she began to shiver in his arms. "Just lemme help ya relax princess~" he hummed, and now his hand was trailing upwards, underneath her clothing, tracing her spine.   
He loved it when she made those little noises, he realised once again. Those that were somewhere between purring, chirping and gasping and not quite human.   
He shifted her around, made her face him, so he could bow his head and kiss down her throat, her small back resting in his big, warm hands. She felt so fragile like this. Sometimes Aim even almost believed she was. Almost.   
There was another gasp as his claws dug into her soft skin, and then he felt the burn of _her_ claws on his own shoulders. Warm pain spread from them.   
Liking his lips, he gently let her down on the floor, towering above her. His hands, now free, trailed down her sides and ripped open her little dress with his claws.   
Of course, that made Lola protest, but only until his lips sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, a hand now grasping her other breast. It was soft, and small and warm and carefully, he began kneading it. Not to hard to hurt her, just a bit, just so it felt good while his tongue and teeth were busy with the other one. "You can't – hah- you can't keep ngh, ripping my clothes." She managed, none the less, but without real fire and Aim didn't reply. He simply grinned and slipped his free hand into her panties.   
"Oh, so wet already~" He murmured against her skin and it made her shudder again, arching her back while his index finger pushed against her clit. "Fuck-" she muttered under her breath. Then his hand was gone, and so were her panties*** .   
"Now, let's get ya all relaxed, shall we?" He murmured and grabbed her hips, lowering his head until his lips could kiss their way down from her bellybutton to her loins, circumventing her pussy.   
It made Lola keen impatiently, her hands buried in Aims hair and tugging, whining. But he took his sweet time, kissing and biting everywhere – except where she wanted, _needed_ him. "Please, Aim, please." She finally pleaded, her voice shaking with desire. "Not quite right." he replied, a slight scold.   
Lola swallowed and looked down at him with hooded eyes. "Master?" she mumbled. He whole body arched of the floor as Aims ridged tongue pushed inside her, rubbing up against her, moving, making her shiver and toss her body, moaning.   
Aim's grip on her hips hardened, so she couldn't budge against his face while he ate her out.   
After he kept that up for a while, he slipped out of her so he could suck and lick at her clitoris instead while two fingers pushed inside her, fucking her open slowly. Lola could feel the pleasure building up in her, feel the heat spreading through her whole body. It pushed away everything else. The cold floor underneath her, the fact that her clothes where garbage once again, the fact that she made deep indents into the wood with her claws while a moan that was almost a scream ripped from her throat and every muscle in her body clenched, shuddering, as she came hard.   
  
Her breath was still unsteady when she had finally gathered all her senses again and looked up at Aim (When had he gone from between her legs to above her?). The man was grinning down at her, something warm and comforting in his smile. He picked her up gently and, with the softest of voices mumbled into her ear "And now I'll fuck you till you can't do anything but think about my cock anymore~" and threw her onto the bed.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Aim, as a rule, never bought anything if he could help it. But he figured it might be less helpful to proclaim that every time then to just lie. And it wasn't as if Lola wouldn't know anyway.
> 
> **A quality he only very rarely showed, because usually, patience was something other people had and did. He had other things, like wit, charm and huge, sharp claws and fangs.
> 
> ***She would find them later, a few feet away and torn into useless pieces on the other side of the room.


End file.
